deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Jackie Eternal vs. Kyoko Sakura
Description Devil's Pet: Die to Death VS Puella Magi Madoka Magica! An angelic girl against A magical girl, one loves games, one loves food, but when pitted against each other, who's got what it takes in a fight? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight The Beacon Academy cafeteria was packed with students and exchange students from other Academies, sitting down with one of her best friends from Haven Academy was Jackie Eternal, she was sitting on a table with her friend Saph, he was telling a story of his. Saph: And so there I was, in the swamps of Mistral, on my mission, and there he was, his sword was the only indication I needed, it was Qrow alright, the Qrow, from Beacon, he and I briefly crossed paths before we went separate ways. Jackie's eyes sparked as she listened to Saph's story whilst also tucking into a bowl of Ice Cream. Jackie: Wow! That sounds so cool! You know, You and I need to go on an adventure! Saph highfived Jackie, "Absolutely, Jackie!" as Saph smiled happily, from across the room, prompting Jackie to pick up an apple and throw it across the room, but suddenly, someone stood up and yelled at Jackie, she had thrown the apple at Kyoko Sakura! Saph looked at Jackie before suddenly, all the other students start leaving the building. Jackie: Uh-Oh, Saph, get outta here, I think i'm in trouble. Saph quickly finds his nearest exit and moments later, only Jackie and Kyoko are left in the room. Kyoko: *crunch* You the one who threw that apple at me? Jackie: Y-Yeah, i'm really sorry about it, I meant to throw it to my frien-'' Kyoko's Soul Gem appears and Kyoko transforms into her Magical Girl form, her Lance appears and she assumes her stance. '(Cue Red Like Roses Part II (Full Version with Buildup))' Jackie pulls out her Pixel Slicer, and sets it to Dante's Rebellion. '''THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT GO DOWN!' 'FIGHT!' Jackie runs at Kyoko with Rebellion active, she starts swinging it to start her offensive, Kyoko uses her lance's length to keep her distance, defending from each of Jackie's attacks, she realises that Rebellion will probably only work for a while longer, she remembers Dante's combos he performed, and did a dashing thrust with Rebellion before slashing Kyoko into the air and delivering a mid-air attack. Jackie: Jackpot! Kyoko recovers mid-air and pushes herself off the wall, going for an attack on Jackie, lance first, Jackie calls upon The Defender, and chooses her Hylian Shield, blocking Kyoko's lance, the two land on the ground. 50 seconds Pixel Slicer switches out from Rebellion and she takes a while to decide what she wants to use next. Kyoko: *crunch* Y'know what, you're not half bad, actually. Jackie makes her decision, she puts her Pixel Slicer away, and instead triggers one of her fighter's powers, Jackie spins around as Chainsaws form ontop of her arms, a power of Alisa Bosconovitch, she then glides toward Kyoko and starts using her chainsaws, backed up with enhanced kicks and punches, Jackie fires her two fists like rockets, and launches them at Kyoko, causing Kyoko to jump into the air. Kyoko: *crunch* Huh, pretty cool. 40 seconds Kyoko decides to run at Jackie again, Jackie triggers another one of her fighter powers, and throws Scorpion's chain at her, the chain grips Kyoko's lance, but before Jackie can pull her in, Kyoko pulls back with her lance, instead, pulling Jackie towards her. Kyoko: *crunch* Get over here! As Jackie gets pulled in, Kyoko swings her lance, knocking Jackie around, she then grabs Jackie and throws her against the wall, cracking as Jackie hits the wall. Jackie gets off the wall and wipes the dust from her clothing, she then switches fighter powers. 30 seconds Jackie then starts charging whilte angelic energy into her hand, forming a fireball-like projectile. Jackie: ETERNAL... HADOKEN!! Kyoko quickly raises a magical barrier, which has the appearance of diamonds lined up in a fence, the projectile is blocked by the barrier and bounces back. Jackie: Aww.. Kyoko then lowers her barrier and holds her lance frimly. 20 seconds Kyoko then jumps into the air and flies down on Jackie, ready to strike her, but just before the head of the lance hits, Jackie's body suddenly hardened, and the lance bounces off Jackie's body, Kyoko then lands and looks at Jackie in surprise. Kyoko: *crunch* The hell was that?! Jackie giggled and then peformed her best Steven Armstrong impression. Jackie: Nanomachines, son! Hehe Kyoko then threw her lance at Jackie, but Jackie simply evades the lance and uses Pixel Slicer to sets it to Ike's Ragnell, and throws the sword at Kyoko in response, both girls quickly rush over and grab their weapons, and then Jackie comes up with a really good idea! 10 seconds Pixel Slicer switches to Cloud Strife's Buster Sword and starts delivering a series of power strikes against Kyoko, Kyoko swings her lance and Jackie's feet, but she jumps, front flipping and swinging her Buster Sword towards Kyoko again, using her strength, she slams the Buster Sword on Kyoko's lance, making it fall out of her hands. Jackie: Here it comes! Jackie then grabs Kyoko's arm and starts running around in circles whilst holding her arm, Jackie then lets go, but Kyoko is dizzy, and with one kick to the head, she knocks Kyoko onto the ground. K.O.! Saph quickly rushes back into the cafeteria and sees Jackie. Saph: Jackie, are you alright? Jackie hugs Saph, who blushes, the two hug for a moment before Kyoko throws an apple at Jackie, she catches it and looks at Kyoko. Kyoko: *crunch* Good fight, but next time, don't waste food, alright? Saph and Jackie have a laugh as all of them walk out of the cafeteria which looked like a storm had hit it! Result This Melee's winner is... Jackie Eternal! Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow7615